The Switch Effect Indonesian
by Raein Ren
Summary: [TRANS] Baekhyun tidak gila. Mereka hanya tidak bisa melihatnya. ChanBaek. KrisBaek. YAOI pure YAOI. RnR? DLDR?


**THE SWITCH EFFECT **

**by Supergelie**

**Description :**

Baekhyun tidak gila. Mereka hanya tidak bisa melihatnya.

**Foreword :**

"Cukup? Tidak ada yang cukup. Kekhawatiranmu saja tidak cukup karena kesendirian itu tidak sanggup menyelamatkan teman kecilmu yang berharga dari dirinya sendiri. Tidaklah cukup bahwa aku ingin membuat Baekhyun bahagia agar _ia_ baik-baik saja. Tidaklah cukup aku adalah seorang dokter. Tidaklah cukup kau adalah teman. Baekhyun butuh sesuatu lebih dari cukup. Seseorang."

* * *

**The Switch Effect **

Ia benci hujan. Ia pernah menyukainya tetapi sekarang tidak. Ketika ia terbangun, suara itulah yang pertama kali ia dengar dan serangkaian kenangan buruk hanya berkelebatan di kepalanya—sepasang tawa berpindah ke gelas yang jatuh dan pecah, terkadang ia melihat rerumputan dan sepasang tangan yang berpegangan erat, menjaga tetap hangat, di lain waktu ia mendengar derit mobil kemudian sebelum memori itu berakhir dengan lampu mobil yang menariknya, ia berteriak, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mendengar.

Ia terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia berada di rumah sakit. Perasaan yang tidak asing. Ia adalah seorang dokter. Ia melihat benda-benda tetapi semua kabur. Ia mendengar sesuatu tetapi suara itu terlalu samar, terlalu jauh. Ia bisa berbicara tetapi mulutnya tidak akan bergerak. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tahu sedang berada di mana ia tetapi keadaan ini terlalu berat untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau terjebak di sini.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat keadaan lebih baik adalah ketika Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya datang. Mereka datang setiap hari. Teman-temannya memang sangat sibuk jadi mereka datang saat waktu istirahat. Terkadang, hampir seperti sebuah pola, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Jongdae akan datang bersama pada tengah hari setelah makan siang, menetap di sana hingga fajar menjelang. Kemudian Kyungsoo akan pergi dan datang dengan membawakan mereka makanan dan mereka akan makan sambil mengobrol. Terkadang saat mengobrol, mereka akan menyertakan Baekhyun, bertanya padanya beberapa pertanyaan dan kemudian menyakinkannya tentang jawaban yang benar. Mereka ada di sana sehingga Baekhyun tidak kehilangan jejak waktu, dengan orang terdekatnya.

Chanyeol datang setiap hari jadi ia tidak pernah sendirian. Terkadang, Chanyeol tidak terlalu banyak berbicara; ia hanya datang, duduk di sofa dan membaca sesuatu, mendengarkan beberapa musik, menggumamkannya, atau bermain gitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu menjadi sebuah nada. Di lain waktu ia bermain dokter-dokteran. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Ia akan datang menggunakan jas putih dan kemudian ia akan duduk dekat dengan ranjang dan mulai mengoceh. Ia mengoceh berbagai macam hal. Tentang cuaca, tentang apa yang ia lakukan sebelum mengunjungi Baekhyun, tentang apa yang ia makan saat sarapan, tentang berita terakhir, tentang ini dan itu.

Baekhyun melihat itu semua. Ia melihat suster masuk untuk mengecek kondisinya. Ia melihat orang asing datang dan tidak melakukan apapun melainkan duduk di sofa karena tidak ada cukup sofa di rumah sakit. Ia melihat anak-anak terjatuh dengan sengaja di kamarnya dan ketika mereka melihatnya, mereka akan mendekat dan melambaikan tangan di depannya terlepas karena rasa ingin tahu.

Pada akhirnya, ia lelah.

Jadi ia tidur.

Butuh waktu empat bulan sebelum Baekhyun bangun dari koma.

* * *

"Kita benar-benar harus melakukan hal ini?" Pertanyaan, keluar dengan lugas dan keras di tengah-tengah lingkungan berisik serta senyum antusias, memenuhi pendengaran mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, meskipun mereka akan mengetahui bagaimana percakapan ini akan berakhir, mengarah ke Jongin satu-satunya orang yang tidak tampak antusias seperti dua orang itu. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan rencana untuk memberikan Baekhyun kejutaan pada hari ulang tahunya. Mereka telah merencanakan hal ini lebih dari satu bulan—ide yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, beberapa kesalah pahaman di sana sini, keraguan yang jelas terjadi adalah mengenai "rahasia" pertemuan mereka tetapi pada akhirnya mereka bisa menyatukan pemahaman mereka. Tetap, ketika Jongin berpikir tentang hal ini, hari-hari penuh dengan ide di kepala jauh lebih baik daripada merealisasikannya. Hal ini bukan karena ia tidak peduli, ia peduli, dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum atas kebohongan di wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo mendengus ke arahnya. "Jongin, kita telah membicarakan tentang hal ini—"

"Aku tahu," ia tahu dengan baik kenapa mereka harus melakukan ini. "Tapi, tetap—"

"Oh baiklah, kita sudah sampai di sini! Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan tentang hal itu." Jongdae, salah satu dari tiga orang itu, menyela percakapan mereka yang tidak menguntungkan. "Ayolah. Kita punya kejutan untuk Baekhyun!"

Jongin menerima tatapan memohon dari Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napas. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa ia lakukan di sana dan mungkin ia akan bermain bersama mereka. Itu tidak akan menyakitkan, benar?

* * *

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bergumam di bawah bantal mencoba untuk membentuk pola pengusiran pada siapapun yang memanggil namanya tetapi tidak berhasil karena kemalasannya saja bahkan tidak bisa membuat suara yang tepat.

"Baekhyun, bangun."

Ia mengerang. Ia terbangun sekarang jadi tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa digunakan untuk mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Ia menarik bantal menjauh dari wajahnya dan ia segera disambut oleh Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia terlihat sangat bersinar, tidak nyata, sangat jauh tapi inilah yang Baekhyun cintai tentangnya. Meskipun ia terlihat sangat jauh, ia bisa menariknya mendekat dan menyentuhnya, ia merasakan kehangatannya, kehangatan yang sama saat ia merasakan Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya saat ini.

"Kau mengeluarkan air liur."

Baekhyun terkekeh saat mendorong tangan Chanyeol menjauh. "Diamlah." Ia duduk perlahan, rasa kantuk mengalir kembali saat ia sedang menguap dengan tangan yang ia regangkan. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia disambut dengan kotak kecil yang berada di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol. Ia berkedip pada benda itu, sekali, dua kali, sebelum pikirannya menyadari sebuah pita dan kartu. Ia mendongak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cinta."

Baekhyun berteriak dan dengan segera melompat ke arah Chanyeol untuk dekapan erat. "Terimakasih!"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia tertawa menggema di ruangan dan di telingannya. "Pasti."

"Jadi, apa ini?" Baekhyun bertanya saat ia menarik benda itu.

"Bukalah."

Baekhyun segera merobek pembungkus meskipun menyimpan pita pengikat dengan manis. Ia sampai di kotak kecil dan perlahan membukanya. Maniknya melebar saat melihat gelang perak, bersinar di bawah sinar matahari, sangat cantik. "Sebuah gelang?"

Chanyeol mengambil gelang dari kotak dan melingkarkannya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat pas dan cantik. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku suka ini!" bunyi bell dari ruang tamu, memotong momen kecil mereka. Baekhyun segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah pintu untuk membukanya. Ia disambut oleh temannya yang berteriak 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' padanya dengan memegang seikat balon, minuman dan sebuah kue.

Seluruh ruangan seketika menyebarkan kesunyian saat mereka sampai di ruang keluarganya, menaruh barang-barang yang mereka bawa di meja dan sofa.

"Dan satu lagi, kau satu tahun lebih tua!" Jongdae berteriak di tengah ruangan. "Tetapi penampilan dewasa tentu saja, bahkan lebih muda." Baekhyun menertawakan usahanya untuk menyanjung.

"Wow _guys_, aku tidak mengharapkan kalian untuk datang lebih awal. Aku sangat terkejut. Terimakasih!" Baekhyun mengumumkan perasaannya saat ia menatap satu persatu dari mereka. "Chanyeol baru saja memberikanku hadiah, sebuah gelang, ketika kalian baru saja datang!" ia dengan cepat menambahkan, mengangkat pergelangan tangannya saat ia berbalik ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol masih belum keluar, terlalu asik sehingga ia tidak menyadari kesunyian kembali menyelimuti dan teman-temannya saling berkomunikasi kebingungan mereka satu sama lain. Kyungsoo memberikan mereka tatapan, meminta untuk ikut bersama dengan pembicaraan ini.

Jongin pikir, melihat gelang di pergelangan Baekhyun itu entah terlihat atau tidak ada, memutuskan untuk menarik lebih jauh ke mana percakapan ini harus berhenti. "Benarkah? Chanyeol memberikanmu sebuah gelang?" dari samping kananya, ia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo memaki.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum. "Ya! Cantik bukan?"

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tetapi Kyungsoo rupannya telah mendahuluinya untuk menjawab. "Ya, benar." Ia berceletuk semangat dan seperti yang diharapkan, Jongdae segera bergabung bersama, tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo, berlutut hingga tingginya sejajar dengan meja di mana kue itu diletakkan. Ini sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo—kuenya. Desainnya bersih, tidak terlalu polos dan pada waktu yang sama tidak terlalu berlebihan. Di sana terdapat gambar lucu dari Baekhyun-mini di belakang tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Baekhyun' dan Baekhyun merasa beruntung temannya membayangkan ia sebagai seseorang seperti ini—semuanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kue ini tidak dapat dimakan sendirian," ujar Jongdae ketika ia muncul di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah senyum licik sebelum ia mencolekkan jarinya ke arah _cream_ dan dengan cepat mengoleskan di hidung Jongdae. Tidak berselang dua detik berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah siap berlari ke arah jarak yang aman dari Jongdae yang segera melakukan hal yang sama untuk membalas dendam.

Kyungsoo mendengus dari tempat duduknya. "Ayolah _guys_, jangan bermain dengan kuenya!"

Jongin tertawa pada Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang berlari di sekitar mereka yang akhirnya sampai di dapur. Ia mencondongkan badan ke arah meja untuk mengambil seiris kue, menyimpan bagiannya saat ia rasa kue itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Dan seperti yang diharapkan, secepat Baekhyun dan Jongdae kembali, kue itu tanpa rasa ampun didorong secara keseluruhan di wajah Baekhyun tentu saja, tak lain tak bukan oleh rekan idiotnya, Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun berdiri membeku, wajahnya secara keseluruhan terlapisi dengan lapisan gula. Kemudian ia menjilat beberapa jilatan di bibirnya. "Ini enak."

Jongdae segera berhenti tertawa. "Ini?"

"Kau menyebalkan, kau tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk memakan ini," Jongin bergumam dari arah samping seraya mengunyah bagian kuenya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas padanya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa mendorongkan seluruh kue itu di wajah Baekhyun adalah ide yang bagus."

Jongdae beralih ke arah Bekhyun hanya untuk disambut oleh lidahnya yang mencuat keluar dengan menggoda. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tetap bisa memakan kue dari wajahnya." Ia menyuarakannya seraya menyeringai evil ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai berlari saat Jongdae mengejarnya.

"Kau tidak akan menjilat wajahku dasar idiot!"

Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari seperti ini, seperti kala itu. Saling berkejaran, menjadi bodoh satu sama lain. Kyungsoo bahkan menawarkan kontes bernyanyi karoke dengan Baekhyun. Sementara itu adalah ide yang bagus, di sisi lain Jongdae yang menawarkan Jongin untuk kompetisi menari. Saat makan siang mereka menyantap pizza dan beberapa makanan tidak sehat lainnya. Mereka bermain 'one-on-one' di kotak X-box, bergiliran menjadi pecundang dan pemenang. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu terakhir di siang hari untuk menonton Texas Chainsaw Massacre dan Human Centiped yang berakhir dengan kamar mandi yang tertutup karena muntahan Kyungsoo. Beberapa jam sebelum makan malam, mereka beristirahat, menyenandungkan beberapa lagu bersama sementara Kyungsoo memasak dengan damai di dapur. Dan akhirnya, malampun datang, matras dan bantalpun dibentangkan di lantai dan badan mereka baru saja ditarik ke dalam kenyamanan dari lapisan lembut. Setelah beberapa kali menguap-menceritakan cerita, mereka secara perlahan melayang tertidur.

* * *

Tidak ada kebisingan, tidak ada suara, itu adalah hal pertama yang datang di pikiran Jongin ketika ia bangun pukul 4:30 AM. Ia menemukan dirinya terjebak oleh anggota tubuh saat ia secara perlahan duduk. Dibutuhkan usaha lebih daripada yang dipikirkan olehnya ketika kaki serta tangan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sama-sama beratnya daripada ketika mereka menyingkirkan anggota tubuh sendiri dan ia masih lelah dikarenakan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu, membuat tubuhnya siap lagi tampaknya membutuhkan waktu selamanya. Dengan berhati-hati ia mengangkat anggota tubuh yang menindih badanya jadi ia bisa berdiri dengan tenang dan berjalan keluar pintu untuk mengambil sebuah minuman. Ia tidak benar-benar haus namun ia selalu bernostalgia. Ia tertidur pada siang hari dan terbangun saat malam hari jadi hal ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa terelakkan darinya untuk bangun di jam seperti ini tanpa alasan tertentu.

Ia membuka lemari pendingin untuk mencari sebotol air tetapi perhatiannya tergeser pada deretan angka ganjil pada makanan yang ia lihat. Baekhyun tinggal sendirian namun belanjaannya diperuntukkan untuk dua pasang. Hal ini membuatnya sedih. Menyedihkan karena ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang yang nyata di sekelilingnya sedang berhadapan dengannya. Keadaan ini bagaikan Baekhyun hidup di dunia yang berbeda dari mereka. Sebuah dunia dimana Baekhyun terjebak dengan waktu—tak bergerak, tidak nyata. Terkadang, Jongin bertanya-tanya bagaiamana rasanya di dunia Baekhyun itu sehingga ia terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Namun ia menyadari, jika dunia sampai pada akhirnya dan ia dipaksa untuk ditarik kembali ke tempat dunia sebenarnya, dia akan hancur hanya karena mempelajari dunianya bersama ia hanya angan dari pikirannya.

Jangan salah sangka padanya. Ia tidak sedang menaruh perasaan pada Baekhyun melainkan ia benar-benar peduli padanya. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan luka di pergelangan tangannya itu indah. Orang pertama yang tidak mencemoohnya ketika orang lain melakukannya setelah mempelajari bisexualnya. Jadi jelas, ia pantas untuk menaruh bagian itu di dalam hatinya. Pada awalnya ia membencinya—ia senang. Ia dengan Chanyeol bahagia. Ia tidak pernah bisa sebahagia itu. Namun ia tersadar kemudian bahwa mereka bahagia karena mereka mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk—mereka bersama. Jongin hanya belum menemukan alasanya.

Ia menutup lemari pendingin setelah mengambil sebotol air. Ia mendengar tawa lembut dari luar. Ia berjalan secara perlahan ke jendela dan sedikit menyibak tirai dan di sana ia melihat Baekhyun terduduk di bangku luar sedang berbicara kepada sosok yang jelas Jongin tidak dapat melihatnya.

Ia sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Senyum itu tidaklah senyum bahagia—senyum keanggunan.

Semua ini harus berakhir.

* * *

"Dapat satu lagi," itu adalah apa yang dikatakan suster pada Kris ketika ia kembali dari mengecek pasien. Ia meraih data dan mengamatinya, segera melukis lengkungan senyum pada pasien berikutnya, seorang anak berumur lima tahun, sebuah wajah yang umumnya di rumah sakit. Anak kecil yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dengan cepat menutupi senyumnya namun cangkir dari seorang suster terjatuh ke lantai dan menghentakkan kembali dari pikirannya yang seharusnya tidak boleh berkeliaran. Untuk tipe profesi seperti ini, fokus adalah hal terpenting, jadi ia selalu memasang wajah datar untuk tampil professional terhadap orang-orang yang yang kehilangan harapan dan yang akan kehilangan harapan.

Kris memberikan suster sebuah anggukan sebelum berjalan menuju ruangan. Di luar, ketika ia sedikit membuka pintu, ia bisa mendengar Sehun menangis. Ia menghela napas. Ia tidak benar-benar siap untuk ini namun sebagai seorang dokter, ia harus membuat pengorbanan tertentu. Ia berjalan masuk dan menemui Sehun, duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, menangis dengan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia berpaling ke arah Luhan yang empat tahun lebih tua dari pada Sehun.

"Luhan."

"Bukan aku!"

Ia mendesah saat ia berpaling lagi ke arah Sehun. Ia tidak terlalu baik dengan anak kecil—sebenarnya ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan pasien semuda dua orang ini sebelumnya, jadi ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengatur ini. Mereka menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun untuk ditangani tapi sayangnya, ia tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk kembali praktek. Ia meraih kotak tissue dari meja terdekat dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Ini, berhentilah menangis."

"Ya berhentilah menangis!" Luhan berceletuk dari samping.

Sehun berhenti untuk beberapa saat, berkedip pada kotak tissue dan berkedip pada Kris. Membutuhkan beberapa detik sebelum tangan kecil Sehun keluar meraih kotak tissue.

"Luhan, apa yang aku katakan tentang membuat adikmu menangis? Kau tahu ia mempunyai asma. Jika kau tetap membuatnya menangis seperti ini, asmanya hanya akan bertambah buruk."

"Lagipula, kapan ia tidak pernah menangis?" Luhan bergumam dengan cemberutan marah. "Dia lemah. Aku tidak pernah bisa bermain dengannya."

"Baiklah, itu cukup," Kris berkata dengan nanda peringatan. Ia meraih kursi besi di belakangnya dan menariknya mendekat ke arah ranjang. "Okay, kau tahu bor Sehun," ia memakai stetoskop di telinganya dan menekan spiral di dada Sehun. "Tarik napas, keluarkan." Sehun melakukan sesuai dengan kalimat saat Kris mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. Setelah beberapa saat terjerat, Kris menarik spiral itu kembali. "Baiklah, kerja yang bagus Sehun." Sehun tertawa atas pujian itu.

Kris mendorong kursi ke arah meja terdekat, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atasnya, untuk membongkar laci guna menemukankertas resep. "Berapa banyak serangan yang kau dapat bulan ini?" ia bertanya selagi membuka dua laci sekaligus.

Terdapat beberapa saat dengan keheningan sebelum Luhan berceletuk. "Tiga! Ia dapat tiga kali, dokter!"

Kris mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk meraih cabinet yang terpasang di atas meja kayu. Ia meraih kertas yang ia temukan di sana dan mengeluarkan bolpoint dari sakunya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan resep normalmu, hanya pastikan kau mengambilnya secara teratur," ia berkata seraya berjalan kembali ke arah Sehun. "Dan tolong," ia segera menambahkan saat ia berpaling ke Luhan. "Luhan, berhentilah membuatnya menangis. Ia hanya akan bertambah buruk."

Luhan menyilangkan lengannya. "Dia lemah."

Sebelum Kris dapat menatapnya kembali, ia bisa mendengar Sehun terisak. "Aku minta maaf… Luhan hyung…" Kris menghela napas saat ia memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak pernah baik dengan anak kecil. Pengalamannya dengan sebagian besar anak kecil hanya seperti trauma bagi anak-anak. Mereka tidak pernah menemukan wajah bersahabatnya sehingga cukup untuk membuat mereka melarikan diri. Ia memijat pelipisnya saat isakan Sehun mulai semakin mengeras dalam hitungan detik. Ia berbalik kembali ke Luhan untuk akhirnya meminta bantuan. Hal ini hanyalah suatu hal yang masuk akal meskipun tidak pernah dalam sejuta tahun ia akan benar-benar meminta bantuan dari anak-anak akan menjadi pilihan pertama yang keluar dari situasi semacam ini. "Bagaimana dokter Byun menenangkannya?"

"Baaekhyun hyung memperbolehkannya menaiki pundaknya! Sehun benar-benar suka ketinggian!"

Jadi, saat keadaan telah menuntunya, Kris berakhir dengan berjalan keluar klinik dengan Sehun tertawa senang seraya duduk di bahunya. Luhan, di sisi lainnya, tidak ketinggalan semangatnya seraya berpegang pada jas laboratoriumnya Kris dengan tangan mungilnya. Situasi ini memberikan helaan napas kecil dari para perawat dan Kris akhirnya menyadari penghinaan itu ketika seseorang mulai mengambil gambar. Untuk apa? Ia tidak tahu. Lagipula ia tidak ingin tahu. Kau tidak melihat Si Dokter Pemarah berjalan dengan seorang anak kecil setiap hari.

Kris melihat orang tua kedua anak kecil ini dari kejauhan, berbicara dengan salah satu dokter di bawahnya. Ia berhenti dekat dengan resepsionis dan perlahan menurunkan Sehun ke lantai. "Baiklah, orangtua kalian ada di sini." Sebelum Kris dapat berdiri lagi, ia tertangkap basah ketika sepasang kecupan mengecup pipinya. Ia berkedip ke arah Sehun yang dengan segera berlari di belakang Luhan.

Luhan mengintip dengan cepat ke arah Sehun sebelum berbalik ke arah Kris untuk menjelaskan. "Itu ciuman terimakasih! Baekhyun hyung bilang itu adalah cara mengatakan terimakasih ketika kau terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya!" segera, setelah ia dengan semangat memberitahu Kris fakta yang ia berikan, ia condong mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan kilat juga. "Terimakasih, Dokter Kris!"

Kris menatap kedua anak lelaki itu berlari menuju orang tua mereka, dengan Sehun yang tersandung di jalan dan Luhan yang terpakasa membantunya. Ia tahu Luhan adalah kakak yang baik. Sehun membutuhkan seseorang yang akan mendorongnya untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada kasihan terhadapnya karena lemah. Orang-orang tidak selalu mendapat masa kecil yang sempurna.

"Harus lebih bekerja keras menangani mereka berdua tanpa Dokter Byun," kata seorang perawat saat perlahan bersandar di meja.

"Yeah," jawab Kris. "Aku tidak tahu bagaiamana ia melakukannya." Baekhyun selalu berhasil, seperti apa yang rekan dokter dan perawat katakan—magnet anak-anak. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dalam menangani anak-anak yang mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit. Untuk terakhir, tidak bagaimana yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Kehadirannya selalu menjadi penerang, selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia adalah magnet yang bagus, sebuah energy positif untuk pasien. Namun seperti karya dunia, ia memiliki cacat tersendiri. Emosinya tidak pernah tetap utuh dari batas kerjanya dan menjadi seorang dokter yang selalu menjadi masalah. Jika salah satu pasiennya meninggal, hal itu sangat memukulnya, dan selama seminggu atau lebih, ia juga tidak fokus atau laporanya tidak tepat. Namun tetap saja, ia adalah salah satu dokter terbaik yang pernah ditawarkan dan jelas, satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah disesali Doketer Kris; bekerja dengannya.

Ia berbalik ke meja untuk mengambil data lainnya ketika seorang perawat memukulnya dengan telapak tangannya dan menaruh data itu kembali ke rak. Kris mendongak ke arahnya dengan kebingungan. "Cukup untuk hari ini. Kau mempunyai tamu." Perawat itu memberi isyarat ke arah belakangnya dan Kris perlahan-lahan mengikuti arah isyarat. Dari seberang dimana mereka berdiri ada Jongin yang duduk di bangku, kedua telinga sibuk dengan earphone dan kepala yang ditundukkan seolah-olah ia telah jatuh tertidur. Kris menghela napas.

* * *

"Kawan, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," Jongin bergumam saat menekan kepala belakangnya, mungkin mencoba untuk menemukan benjolan yang disebabkan oleh dokumen yang digulung dan Kris memukulkannya di kepalanya sebelumnya. Kris hanya menggeram ke arahnya seraya mengunyah roti yang ia pesan. Mereka duduk di kantin rumah sakit untuk alasan Kris tidak benar-benar menyambut siapapun di kantornya. Melihat Kris makan, Jongin tidak kuasa menahan tetapi ia tergelak. "Aku pikir jika aku tidak datang, kau tidak akan makan."

"Jangan menyanjung diri sendiri. Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

Jongin perlahan menjatuhkan tangannya di atas meja, gelisah untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Ini tentang Baekhyun."

Hampir seolah-olah dunia telah membisu, Kris berhenti untuk beberapa saat, pikirannya menyeret untuk apapun itu yang bisa berkaitan dengan Baekhyun yang mungkin keluar dari mulut Jongin. Dan untuk beberapa saat, ia tahu dan hanya seperti biasanya, ide menghilang hingga ide itu kembali lagi ketika Jongin melanjutkan. "Ia masih berbicara padanya," itu adalah apa yang Jongin katakan dan untuk beberapa saat, Kris berharap bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini. "Itu tidak pergi. Kau bilang itu akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu namun sebaliknya." Terlalu banyak terpapar tekanan dalam nada Jongin dan Kris bisa merasakan keprihatinannya meledak-ledak. Itu berlebihan. Ia terlalu berusaha. "Jika semuanya, semakin parah. Kris—"

Kris menutup matanya. "Kita telah melalui semua hal ini setahun, Jongin—"

"Aku tahu! Tidakkah ini memberi tahumu bahwa tidak ada gunanya mengabaikan ini! Apakah ini cukup?"

Cukup? Tidak ada yang cukup. Kekhawatiranmu saja tidak cukup karena kesendirian itu tidak sanggup menyelamatkan teman kecilmu yang berharga dari dirinya sendiri. Tidaklah cukup bahwa aku ingin membuat Baekhyun bahagia agar _ia_ baik-baik saja. Tidaklah cukup aku adalah seorang dokter. Tidaklah cukup kau adalah teman. Baekhyun butuh sesuatu lebih dari cukup. Seseorang.

Kris membuka mata. Ia meletakkan kembali burger ke piring sebelum berdiri dan berbalik, mencoba untuk menghindari pembicaraan yang berlarut-larut lebih jauh ke sesuatu yang lebih sulit untuk menarik diri keluar.

"Kris! Kau tidak bisa kembali padaku lagi kali ini!" Jongin berteriak agresif, membanting telapak tangannya di atas meja selama dalam proses berdiri.

Kris menghela napas dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Bukankah ia bahagia?" itu, Kris bisa melihatnya, mendiamkan Jongin untuk beberapa saat. "Ia bahagia bukan?"

"Ia hanya terlihat bahagia."

"Tapi memang ia bahagia."

"Tapi ia tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Ia tidak memakai narkoba. Ia tidak mencoba bunuh diri. Ia tidak memotong dirinya sendiri. Ia baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja. Ia bahagia."

"Demi Tuhan—kau adalah seorang dokter, Kris! Aku tahu kau tahu Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja! Chanyeol sudah meninggal selama satu tahun dan ia tidak akan baik-baik saja kecuali ia mendapati kenyataan itu dari kepalanya." Kebisingan di kantin menyebar menjadi keheningan ketika teriakan Jongin muncul dan dalam satu menit, semua orang dan semua telinga beralih pada mereka. "Kau peduli tentangnya bukan?"

"Ya," itulah hal yang tidak pernah Kris bisa sangkal. Ia terlalu peduli, lebih dari cukup, yang memang bukan menjadi penyambut lagi. "Itulah kenapa aku ingin ia bahagia." Wajah Jongin melembut dan Kris bertanya-tanya jika perasaannya terlalu dangkal Jongin bisa melihat ke dalam dirinya saat itu juga. "Percakapan ini selesai." Ia akhirnya berkata seraya berbalik, berjalan lurus ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Jongin tak berdaya… lagi.

* * *

_The summer sun is clouded _

Baekhyun bersenandung ketika lirik dimainkan oleh pikirannya di kepala.

_And the wind fluttered _

_I shall sing _

_The proof that life once existed _

_For those who do not have a name_

Ia menghentakkan matanya terbuka saat tangan kecil berada di atas bangkuannya. Ia menunduk dan melihat salah satu muridnya berkedip lucu ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Oppa, kau menyenandungkan sebuah lagu!"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan main-main saat ia mengangkat gadis kecil itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Oppa tertidur."

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak menyanyikan lagu yang kau senandungkan sekarang?"

"Lagu apa?"

"Kau selalu menyenandungkan lagu itu tetapi tidak pernah menyanyikan lagu itu untuk kita."

Baekhyun melekukukkan alisnya dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Minseok yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tertidur. Pasti mimpi. Tertidur-bersenandung. Itu harus menjadi hal yang baru." Ia terkekeh dan anak kecil itu mengikuti.

"Oh ngomong-omong Baek, aku datang karena Kyungsoo menelpon kantor. Mereka bilang kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu."

Baekhyun menengok ke arah jam dengan cepat. "Ah! Aku hampir lupa!" ia berteriak begitu melihat waktu hampir pukul 6 PM. Ia segera menurunkan gadis kecil dari pangkuannya ke lantai kemudian bergegas ke pintu. "Kita seharusnya bertemu pada pukul 6!"

Minseok melangkah ke samping untuk memberikan celah bagi Baekhyun yang sekarang berlari kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil barang serta ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan di dalam tas. Kyungsoo memenangkan kompetisi memasak minggu lalu dan karena ini adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana empat dari mereka tidak sibuk, saat ini adalah saat yang terbaik untuk merayakan sesuatu yang benar-benar nyata—tidak palsu, tidak bohong. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak memikirkan itu.

Ia menyambar tasnya, berpamitan dengan kilat kepada pekerja lainnya yang berada di dalam kantor, dan bergegas ke luar dari ruangan, melintas dengan cepat melewati kalender. Sang Angin menerbangkan kertas dengan tekanan yang sama seperti kecepatan Baekhyun, menerbangkan titik-titik tinta merah dalam lingkaran di atas tanggal hari ini menjadi ucapan. Dan staf yang telah mengambil—sedikit kesedihan dan kasihan pada dua hal yang berbeda.

* * *

Semua orang tahu hari apa ini kecuali untuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengulang pikiran yang ada di kepalanya saat ia menatap ke lengannya di mana ia gunakan untuk menaruh buket bunga. Sekarang ia sedang berada di makam Chanyeol. Hari ini adalah satu tahun kematian Chanyeol. Dan apa yang lebih sedih daripada melewatkan hal ini dengan seseorang yang paling penting yang bahkan tidak tahu atas kejadian ini?

Udara kali ini dingin, keheningan di dalam mobil juga dingin, bahkan Jongdae tidak bisa terlalu fokus dalam menyetir. Terdapat bebena di dalam hati mereka, akankah ini setiap tahunya sama? Sampai kapan? Dan kapan hal ini akhirnya berhenti, apa yang akan Baekhyun pikirkan? Mulai dari tahun ini Baekhyun akan jatuh ke dalam kesengsaraan karena mendengar kematian Chanyeol.

Nada dering Jondae memeceh keheningan dan mereka berdua, hampir disinkronisasi sempurna, berhenti dan seperti sebuah komputer yang mendapat pengaturan, memfomat ulang pikiran mereka agar sesuai dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan nanti malam. "Dari Jongin," ujar Jongdae saat ia menempatkan ponsel di genggaman, menekan pengeras suara kemudian. "Hey, kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang berada di perjalanan! Aku harus meninggalkan sepedaku di kantor karena hujan sialan ini."

Kyungsoo bersandar mendekat. "Apakah kau berjalan kaki?"

"Tidak, aku mengambil sebuah mantel! Tentu saja aku tidak akan berjalan di hujan deras seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menjauh dan cemberut. "Aku hanya bertanya."

"Hey, dengarkan, jika kau sampai duluan mulailah tanpaku, okay?"

"Kau serius?" tanya Jongdae, menemukan keanehan secara tiba-tiba mendengar Jongin mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

"Yeah, aku tidak ingin membiarkan rasa laparmu berlarut terlalu lama."

"Brengsek."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Hati-hati Jongin!"

"K!"

Sambungan berakhir.

"Ia akan ke makam Chanyeol."

"Aku pikir ia sulit untuk dibaca," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak itu."

"Hey, hubungi Baekhyun. Ia masih belum menelpon kembali,"

"Oh, benar," Kyungsoo segera meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon. Ia menghubungi nomor Baekhyun dan menempelkan telepon ke telinganya. Ia menatap keluar jendela saat ia menunggu, hanya deringan yang sanggup ia dengar. Dinginnya hujan mengalahkan trotoar dan lampu kota. Orang-orang bergegas menuju satu sama lain. Suasana ini kembali membawanya ke hari lain dengan hujan yang sama setahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Ponsel sialan."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika ia mendengar rutukan Chanyeol di tengah dinginnya udara. Ia menatap ke bawah. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Ponselku jatuh." Jawab Chanyeol di bawah tekanan saat ia menyandarkan salah satu tangannya pada roda setir sedang yang satunya ia sandarkan di bawah kursi, menggeledah karpet mobil untuk mencari ponselnya dan matanya ia fokuskan ke tempat di mana ponselnya terjatuh. "Kyungsoo menelepon. Sudah kujawab tapi ponselku terjatuh."

"Fokus saja pada jalan. Aku akan mencarinya." Tapi walaupun Baekhyun mengatakannya, hal itu sudah terlambat.

* * *

"Ia tidak menjawab." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari meletakkan ponselnya pasrah.

"Coba telepon sekolahnya?"

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

"Hey." Panggil Baekhyun balik, setengah terburu-buru dan setengah senang saat ia melihat ia sudah terlambat satu jam setengah dari janji. Hujan tiba-tiba turun lebat tanpa sepengatahuannya jadi ia tidak membawa payung yang mana membuatnya berakhir basah kuyup. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dan berganti pakaian mengingat Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang rewel jika berbicara mengenai kesehatan. Ia berlari ke arah lemari dan mengambil satu setel pakaian yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Ia melihat foto itu. Di hari biasa, ia hanya akan meliriknya dan menutup pintu lemari, tapi di hari seperti ini, ia merindukan mereka, almarhum saudaranya, terutama orang tuanya. Di foto itu mereka tampak bahagia namun kenyataannya, ketika mereka mencoba untuk bernafas layaknya orang-orang tenggelam yang membutuhkan udara, ia melihat penyesalan serta kesengsaraan di mata mereka. Mereka bukanlah orang tua yang baik namun Baekhyun tetap menyanyangi mereka. ia menutup pintu lemari dengan suara cermin berderik. Ia mengancingkan kemeja polonya secepat yang ia bisa, memperhitungkan waktunya.

Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, sebuah teriakan keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia melihat bayangan sosok yang ia kenal, tubuhnya penuh luka serta darah, terlalu familiar sampai-sampai ia bisa ingat saat tubuhnya dikubur enam kaki di bawah tanah. "Ibu?!" ia berbalik, matanya terbelalak akan kehadirannya seraya menempelkan punggungnya pada kaca seolah-olah seseorang akan mendorongnya menjauh dari apa yang ia lihat. Ia dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, keringat mengucur dari tulang selangkanya ketika ia menatap sekeliling, mencari-cari sosok Chanyeol. Ia berbalik untuk berlari saat sepasang tangan mencengkram lehernya, menekannya dengan kasar. Kesulitan bernafas, nadinya menjorok keluar, ia menoleh ke samping tempat ayahnya berdiri, tanpa mata dengan cacing berjalan keluar masuk melalui lubang di wajahnya.

Ia berteriak dan berteriak dan berteriak.

* * *

Jongdae menekan bel pintu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lampu rumah Baekhyun menyala jadi tidak masuk akal jika tidak ada yang menjawab. Dengan khawatir, Jongdae menggenggam daun pintu. Menyadari bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci, ia membuka pintu tersebut pelan-pelan seraya berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Kyungsoo di tengah keheningan sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Tak menemukan apa-apa, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sedangkan Jongdae berjalan ke arah kamar tidur. Ia baru saja menyalakan lampu kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar teriakan Jongdae dari kamar tidur, memanggilnya untuk meminta bantuan. Ia segera berlari ke kamar tidur dan di sanalah berbaring di lantai, mencekam, Baekhyun.

* * *

Bagi Jongin, dinding rumah sakit itu mengerikan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu sampai saat kecelakaan yang melibatkan kakaknya, ia mulai membencinya, karena terakhir kali ia berada di sini, ia merasa seperti berada di tepi jurang, siap untuk terjun, merasa hancur tiap saat ia pulang dan kembali. Di saat lain, ia mengharapkan sesuatu jadi pada akhirnya, rumah sakit tidak pernah terasa nyaman seperti para pasien yang mendapat pengobatan rasakan. Dan kali ini, sembari berlari di lorong masuk seolah-olah mengejar harapan yang menghilang, masa-masa itu kembali terulang di hatinya.

Ia berbelok ke kiri, sepatunya memekik karena sol sepatunya, dan ia terus berlari. Ia mengingat bagian rumah sakit ini dengan sangat sangat sangat jelas. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di kamar yang disebutkan dan mendobrak masuk, membuka pintunya keras-keras, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo melompat dari kursi mereka, terkejut selama beberapa saat.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo dan secara bersamaan menghardik Jongin atas serangan jantung kecil yang ia buat. Jongin, di sisi lain, berjalan lurus ke arah ranjang di mana Baekhyun berbaring, mengabaikan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jongin sembari menatap Baekhyun, selama beberapa saat mengharapkan laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan mengejutkannya dengan beberapa alasan bodoh, hanya untuk bersenang-senang, seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya.

"Ia baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo, berjalan ke samping Jongin sembari mengelus punggungnya. "Ia akan baik-baik saja. Berhenti mengerut. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Guru sekolah keperawatan berumur 21 tahun menderita seizure tingkat kritis setelah pulang bekerja." Mulai Yixing dengan membaca apa yang ada pada catatan kesehatan Byun Baekhyun. "Ia memiliki penglihatan akan.. dicekik oleh kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal sebelum jatuh pingsan." Fakta bahwa ada keraguan pada nada bicaranya mengatakan bahwa apa yang ada catatan itu hanya membuang-buang waktu garis miring aneh.

Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Seizure menguasai kejiwaannya.. tidak ada sejarah epilepsi, trauma, ataupun penggunaan narkoba."

Joonmyeon akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada lengan Yixing. "Kau membuang-buang waktumu. Ia pasti sudah tahu semua itu… Baekhyun pernah menjadi dokter di sini, ingat? Dan juga, aku bertaruh 100 dollars serta satu jemariku," dan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat untuk membisikkan, "Bahwa ia mencintai pasien seizure."

Yixing memutar bola matanya ke arah Kris. "Kenapa aku ada di sini lagi?"

Joonmyeon segera duduk tegak. "Yeah, kenapa kita ada di sini lagi?"

Kris menghela nafas. "Karena kalian berdua adalah dokter paling hebat di rumah sakit ini."

"Kau tahu, mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah datarmu tidak terlalu meyakinkan." Joonmyeon mengelak.

"Dan Baekhyun butuh dua orang dokter paling hebat di rumah sakit ini untuk menyembuhkannya?" Celutuk Yixing sedikit mengejek. "Kita juga punya pasien lain."

"Jika jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu adalah tidak, kau tak akan berada di sini sekarang. Jadi ya, sekarang kita bisa berpindah dan bersikap professional layaknya seorang dokter?"

Yixing mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang sembari menjatuhkan catatan Baekhyun ke atas meja. "Bisa jadi tumor di cuping."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak dengan CT Scan biasa."

"Maksudmu tidak terjadi keanehan pada dokter di ER."

Joonmyeon mendesis. "Bakar." Kris dan Yixing secara bersamaan memberinya tatapan tidak mengenakkan akan respon tidak pentingnya. Joonmyeon berdeham. "Uh, sekolah keperawatan penuh dengan krayon, tanah liat, dan semacamnya. Kegiatan sehari-hari mereka kebanyakan melibatkan kegiatan di luar, berkotor-kotoran di tanah. Kayu tidak menular tapi infeksi, parasit, bisa jadi datang dari area bermain yang tidak bersih."

Yixing mendengus. "Yeah, dan seorang dokter tidak memperdulikan kebersihan."

"Dan lagipula, Dokter Kim, parasit apa yang bisa menyebabkan seizure?" Kris mengikuti, menganggap pendapat Joonmyeon menggelikan. "MRI dia. Lakukan biopsi otak. Dan… beberapa tes lain."

* * *

"Ruangan di dalam lebih kecil dari yang kukira." Baekhyun terkekeh saat ia menatap ujung MRI scanner sembari berbaring di meja pasien. Ia menggerakan bola matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dan di samping seorang dokter yang mendorong bahan kimia masuk ke dalam pembuluhnya dengan sebuah semprotan, mungkin Dokter Kim.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun. Para dokter ini akan merawatmu dengan baik." Chanyeol memberitahunya. "Benar, kan?" lanjutnya sembari menatap dua dokter yang berdiri di kedua sisi meja pasien.

"Segera setelah valium masuk, kau akan merasa lebih baik." Joonmyeon menginformasi.

"Lihat? Setelah itu aku akan membelikanmu susu."

Baekhyun terkekeh lagi. "Aku lebih memilih valium."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol merengek.

Joonmyeon tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tunggulah beberapa saat, lihat apa yang terjadi."

"Cobalah untuk berbaring setetap mungkin." Ucap Yixing sebelum menekan tombol yang membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

Mereka tinggal selama beberapa detik untuk memastikan Baekhyun berbaring diam sebelum berjalan menuju ruang monitor untuk memeriksa scannya.

* * *

"Makanan untuk perut yang lapar!"

Jongin dan Jongdae mendongak dari apa yang mereka lakukan saat Kyungsoo berjalan masuk dengan tas penuh makanan. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. "Bagus! Aku rindu masakan rumah."

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan Tupperware dari tas yang ia bawa ke atas meja dengan hati-hati. "Ini, roti favoritmu."

"Manis!" Baekhyun mengambil rotinya dengan bahagia.

"Hey, kawan. Aku harus menjawab telepon ini." ucap Jongdae sembari berbirit keluar.

"Oh, sial. Aku melupakan nasi di dalam mobil." Gumam Kyungsoo. "Jongin, ikut denganku?"

* * *

"Well, kejutan." Celutuk Baekhyun saat ia meletakkan majalah yang ia baca ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Kris. Ia tidak berubah sama sekali. Masihlah pria jangkung yang sama. "Kukira kau tak akan pernah datang."

Kris menarik kursi di dekatnya dan duduk. "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

Baekhyun memakai topi berpikirnya. "Aku tak tahu." Ia mengedikkan bahu setelah beberapa detik. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali melihatmu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi…" kata-katanya menghilang ketika pelan-pelan ia terhanyut dalam pikirannya, mencoba untuk menggali dalam-dalam ingatannya untuk menemukan bagian tentang Kris, terakhir kali ia melihatnya, terakhir kali—tidak ada apa-apa. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Kris, segera menyadari keadaannya, terkekeh. "Aku juga tak dapat mengingatnya. Well, akhir-akhir ini kita sangat sibuk."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya tetap tak bisa ditebak, dan terus menatap Kris. Entah kenapa, sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa ada yang hilang, pasti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Walaupun secara lisan mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyun merasa seperti baru seminggu atau semacamnya namun keadaan membuatnya melupakan nama Kris dan wajah yang dimilikinya. Hal itu bukanlah karena mereka sibuk—atau mungkin saja—namun rasanya ada suatu perasaan yang aneh melihat Kris di samping ranjangnya.

"Jadi," Kris memulai lagi, mengubah topiknya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu selama di sini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus mengatakan, aku rindu rumah sakit."

"Sepertinya rumah sakit juga merindukanmu." Ucap Kris, menunjuk ke arah bagaimana Baekhyun menjadi seorang pasien.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar lelucon bodohnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kris? Apa kabar?"

"Aku… baik." Jawab kris singkat.

"Kau dokterku, bukan?" Kris mengangguk, "Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu memeriksaku? Ada dua dokter, uh, aku tak ingat nama mereka—"

"Dokter Zhang dan Dokter Kim."

"Yeah, aku hanya melihat mereka."

Kris menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mendongak dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku sibuk. Urusan klinik."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Hal itu membuat Kris berpikir jika Chanyeol dapat membuatnya tertawa seperti ini juga, terutama dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Apa Siwon masih mengikatmu dengan urusan klinik? Ia tak pernah berubah. Dan kurasa dua dokter itu datang setelah aku pergi? Ah, Dokter Zhang dan Dokter Kim?"

Seberapa parah kecelakaan itu merusak ingatannya? Kris bertanya-tanya, mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam supaya ia bisa tetap fokus. "Yeah, seminggu setelah kau pergi. Siwon mengenal Dokter Kim dan aku yang mengajak Dokter Zhang." Ia terkejut mengingat hasil tak menunjukkan kejanggalan apapun pada otaknya namun hal itu juga tak pantas dirayakan. Rasanya seperti ingatan Baekhyun terhapuskan satu persatu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat ia datang ke rumah sakit ini bersama Yixing.

"Mereka dokter yang hebat."

"Ayolah berhenti bicarakan mereka, mari kita membicarakanmu." Kris mencodongkan dirinya mendekat dan Baekhyun menyambut hangat jarak yang menyempit di antara mereka. "Bagaimana kau melaluinya? Maksudku, kecelakaan itu."

Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah senyuman kemustahilan. "Aku sepenuhnya baik. Aku bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah keperawatan yang terletak beberapa blok jauhnya dari rumahku. Dan Chanyeol selalu berada di sana jadi, kutebak kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti kecelakaan itu hanyalah adegan singkat biasa, kau tahu? Seperti sebuah buku, kau membacanya dan setelah itu, semuanya kembali normal."

Hal ini tidak normal, pikir Kris, ketika kau tak bisa membedakan delusi dengan kenyataan. Tetapi ia mengatakan, "Senang mengetahuinya." Untuk Baekhyun, ya. Tapi untuk orang lain, tidak. Ini aneh. Ganjil. Abnormal. Atau istilah orang awamnya, gila. Orang-orang akan segera menyebutnya gila. Karena itulah ia tidak mencantumkan halusinasi aneh dalam catatan kesehatan Baekhyun. Sudah cukup melihat teman-temannya tidak menganggapnya secara berbeda. Ia tidak membutuhkan orang-orang asing menghindarinya. Ia tidak perlu dikurung di ruangan empat dinding sendirian. "Senang mendengarnya." Ulangnya.

* * *

"Hey, kau yakin kau tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Yixing menghela nafas. Sudah dua jam, ia tidak begitu menghitungnya, namun sepanjang waktu di laboratorium, Joonmyeon kerap saja mengoceh tentang betapa anehnya masa kerjanya sama dengan Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi akibat kecelakaan itu. Dan Yixing tidak terlalu ingin membicarakan hal ini, hal di masa lampau.

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong."

Yixing melepaskan dirinya dari lensa mikroskop dan menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah kesal. "Kau akan bekerja atau tidak?"

Joonmyeon meringis. "Sudah selesai." Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Negatif untuk Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Dan tidak ada masalah dengan MRInya." Tambah Yixing.

"Otaknya baik-baik saja, berfungsi dengan normal—" ia berhenti ketika kertas yang tengah ditelaahnya diambil oleh Yixing yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu. "H-hey tunggu!"

Yixing mengabaikan teriakan monyet di belakangnya dan malahan ia mempercepat langkahnya di mana ia, dengan tidak terlalu berhati-hati, bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang membawa secangkir kopi panas yang mengakibatkan kopi tersebut tumpah ke jas laboatorium putihnya. Yixing terpaku dengan mulut menganga kaget.

"Ya Tuhan—uh—aku minta maaf."

"Berani-beraninya kau—"

"Yixing! Apa yang terjadi?" Joonmyeon berteriak di belakangnya.

"Suho?"

Joonmyeon berbalik ke arah yang bertubrukan dengan Yixing dan di suatu tempat di sudut lorong ini martabatnya terjatuhkan. "Oh, sial." Ia merutuk pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menyadari betapa familiarnya laki-laki itu.

"Ini aku, Jongdae! Tidakkah kau ingat?"

Oh, ia ingat. Baiklah, ia mengingatnya dengan sangat baik. "Siapa Suho?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon segera menggenggam tangan Yixing. "A-Aku tak tahu! Ayo, kita harus memeriksa beberapa pasien! Maafkan aku, permisi!"

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa Joonmyeon bertingkah aneh. Tentu saja, ia selalu bersikap aneh, namun ia tak pernah melihatnya menghindari seseorang maupun sesuatu.

* * *

Anehnya, saat mereka sampai di kamar Baekhyun, kosong. Yixing menyadari mantel tergantung di rak, kertas-kertas penelitian berserakan di samping laptop di atas meja dan satu tas penuh sisa makanan di atas meja samping ranjang. Ia menyadari kekacauan ini dan mengabaikannya. Semua orang tahu penjenguknya pada dasarnya tinggal di sini selama jam besuk. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai mereka terserang penyakit karena terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit dan menyadarinya. Tentu saja itu hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Selamat siang, tuan Byun." Joonmyeon menyapa Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Baik-baik saja. Kris baru saja kemari beberapa saat yang lalu."

Yixing tersentak. "Oh? Ia mengunjungimu." Ujar Joonmyeon seraya berjalan ke sisi lain untuk memeriksa pembuluhnya. Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Yixing berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang. "Kami telah mendapat hasilnya. Hasil tesmu negative. Yang berarti—"

"Yang berarti tidak ada masalah dengan kepalaku." Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan ia mengangguk. Joonmyeon dan Yixing melirik satu sama lain sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku bisa pulang."

"K-kita belum bisa membiarkanmu… pulang."

"Kalian telah melakukan semuanya."

"Mungkin kita melewatkan sesuatu."

"Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku masih punya pekerjaan. Aku berjanji pada beberapa muridku bahwa aku akan membantu permainan mereka. Aku yakin aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baekhyun, dokter tahu yang terbaik."

"Aku juga dokter." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan emosinya.

"Kau memiliki beberapa gejala serius—" sela Joonmyeon.

"Jika aku punya, aku akan segera kembali, okay? Lihat, aku juga dokter. Aku akan segera menyadarinya jika ada sesuatu yang salah denganku dan tubuhku." Jawab Baekhyun ketus dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Namun sebagai dokternya, mereka tidak dapat memulangkannya tanpa mendiagnosisnya dengan baik.

"Jika kau mendapatkannya ketika kau sedang menyetir…"

"Kau bisa mengantarkanku, pastikan aku tidak menyulitkannya." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menelaah hasil tesnya setelah berhasil merebutnya dari tangan Yixing yang terlalu terkejut untuk menyadarinya ketika ia mendengar perkataan terakhir Baekhyun.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon menatap satu sama lain sebelum Joonmyeon berbicara, "Siapa yang bisa?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dari kertas, terlihat sedikit terkejut juga. "Chanyeol."

Yixing hampir saja terengah saking terkejutnya namun ia segera menenangkan dirinya. "Chanyeol di sini?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya ke arah Yixing. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ia ada di sini."

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah sofa yang mana di mata kedua dokter itu serta orang-orang kosong.

* * *

"HALUSINASI!" seru Yixing jengkel, melempar lengannya ke udara. Kris hanya memperhatikan dari kursinya. "KAU TAK BISA MEMBERITAHU KITA ITU?"

"Itu tak ada hubungannya!"

"TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA?! Tuhanku—" Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Sejak kapan halusinasi tidak ada hubungannya?!"

"Tak ada hubungannya karena hal itu bukanlah penyebab seizurenya!"

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu dengan penyebab dasarnya? Kris, jika kau ingin menyelesaikan kasus sialan ini, kau harus berhenti menyikapi hal ini secara pribadi." Yixing mengingatkannya dengan kejam. "Ia pasienmu sekarang, bukan cintamu yang hilang."

Kris memalingkan mukanya seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia menebak, seseorang harus menamparkan hal itu pada wajahnya. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia telah menguasai dirinya untuk tidak menyangkut pautkan hal pribadi dengan pasiennya. Tapi dengan Baekhyun berbeda. Ia tak bisa hanya menghadapinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia pasiennya, seperti orang-orang yang pernah ia diagnosis sebelumnya.

Ia menyadari Yixing membereskan barang-barangnya dan mendongak sebelum Yixing benar-benar keluar dari ruangan. "Itu bukan halusinasi." Ucapnya dan Yixing menghela nafas berat, merasa terganggu. "Itu delusi." Yixing berbalik ke arahnya kali ini, ekspresinya hampir sama dengannya—mencoba untuk menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

To Be Continue

Well.. seperti biasanya.. awal-awalnya saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Supergelie yang sudah mengizinkan saya mentranslate ffnya yang super-duper-sangat panjang ini. Dan untuk Redkimchi-sunbaenim… terimakasih juga sadah mau membantu setengah dari chapter ini…

Ini ChanBaek dan KrisBaek. Untuk kedua pairing itu jelas… dan yang lain-lain saya lupa wwkwkwk :D penyakit seizure itu… "A seizure is the physical finding or changes in behavior that occur after an episode of abnormal electrical actifity in the brain." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa saya tangkep -_-" intinya gitu deh… nama lainnya tuh Epileptic Seizure penyakit ini nyerang syaraf otak gituh… udah gitu aja yaw.. ini ada 3 chapter tapi panjangnya enggak ketulungan :D

**Review and Favorite? **


End file.
